Frozen Fire: A lost Kingdom
by Spin Daydreamer
Summary: "A lost kingdom, the past of a friend of the royals of Arendelle hunts them down and the lives of the sisters and their loved ones hangs in a thread. Can the secrets that holds within the ruins of the past save them? Or will they fall apart from fear and pain? ..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Readers! This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it! *finger crossed*. I added something different to the stories I have seen until now. The kingdom of Arkaria is one that speaks English but has an accent, sort of Italianish. For one of the main characters I use as a reference the accent of 'Dr. De Luca' female of Grey's Anatomy if you wish to add a difference in your reading, check it out! if not, well... read it as you want, you are the reader, i'm just a common mortal trying to do something else xD. And... I'm latinamerican so... my english might not be the greatest one. If you notice a mistake or the phrase is not understandable, please let me know. Reviews, comments and ideas are always welcome! Enjoy! (And please don't hate me :3)**

 **Rated M for some violence.**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon of May, a calm fresh breeze passing through the white and dome roof-gold buildings and skimming the white stone streets. The waterfalls that surrounded the Kingdom of Arkaria give the place a chilling calm vibe with the sound of the great trees' leaves that were all around the kingdom and even form part of the houses. The main streets of the city were busy with people coming and going with their business. They could tell the citizens from the other people because of their naturally toasted skin and the distinctive golden runes that everyone had in their shoulders or their backs, even someone had them in their faces. Those runes tell part of their story and who they were, even what was their job in the moment, and they'd change when the person change in some way. Not for nothing the Kingdom was also known as the Shifting Kingdom, because not only the runes on the people, but the colors of the cites would change according the time of the year or the weather. In this exotic and almost labyrinthic city, two white-haired toasted-rune-marked-skin young girls were going through the high bridges that connected the river-split parts of the city and pasted near the waterfalls.

"Khayla! Don't run away! You can fall! We'll see everything before dinner!" The older sister told to her little one that was sprinting all the way around to see everything. It was the first time that their parents have allowed them to go out to see the Kingdom by themselves. No guards, no adult companion, just the two royal sisters in a "smooth walk" through the town to know their people better, or so the older sister thought; after all, it was known that the Royals of Arkaria shared a lot of time with their people almost as equals, laboring and partying with them. The only difference between them was that the royal family lived in the castle that was in between the two biggest waterfalls in the deeps of the principal city, and it was a little more imponent that the rest of the buildings surrounding it.

"Please Kirahara! I want to see the Market!" Khayla said to her older sister while her deep blue eyes traveled across the huge market in front of the bridge they were

"Kirahara was able to catch up with her bubbly and easily stimulable sister. "Just Kira, Sis. Don't go so formal on me" Kira said with a grin while they reach the market. They were just two years of age different, but Khayla always tried to show herself as a "big girl" by talking formal to everyone, including her 8-year-old sister. "Now, come on! I want to show you 's rare items store!" Kira said between giggles at her enthusiastic sister.

After a while of going forth and back in the marketplace, greeting the laboring citizens and store-owners, the two little sisters stumble upon a tall silver-haired old man

"Councilman Steffensen! We are so sorry!" Kira said bowing while making her little sister bow as well after realizing who they have run into.

"It's all right, your Highnesses, nothing happened" Steffensen said with a chuckle while the two young girls straighten out. "What mischievousness were you both up to?" He said with a smirk. He took a part in the young royals' lives and knew of their constant mischiefs, mainly the young one.

"Us?! N..Nothing!" Khayla said with a guilty look on her little face.

"Nothing, huh…?" Steffensen said with an eyebrow raised while catching a hint of chocolate in the corner of Khayla's lips. He get closer and to the girls high and said in a whisper while grinning "Don't worry, I won't tell that you took some of his chocolates while he wasn't looking".

"You promise?!" Khayla said a little bit too laud with hopefull eyes while Kira snigger.

"I Promise" Steffensen said while holding one hand open in the air near his face and the other over his heart. He straightens himself, pull down his arms and said with a warm smile "Now, you two should get going to finish your stroll before…" But he couldn't finish has he was interrupted by an ear-deafening sound and screams all over the market. The three of them turn to see the main market in flames, and people running away in fear. You could hear screams of pain and despair, and see people falling to the stony streets with slashes, other people crawling trying to get to safety. Everything was happening too fast.

"Before the councilman was able to say something, Kira step forward to him and said to him "As your Princess, I command you to take my little sister, Princess Khayla, to safety with the most quantity of citizens that you could gather. I will help the guards, get to my parents and go to a safe place". Her tone was strong and a little cold, almost ruler-like. It'd have sounded intimidating even in her characteristic smooth contralto voice if it wasn't for her 4' ft tall

"But, your Highness, you…" Steffensen started, but the 8-year-old girl cut him off with an intense glare.

"Now go! There is no time for discussions, and **this** why I was born gifted" Kira said, determination in her silver eyes. "Your Highness" He bowed deep with sadness in his eyes. Such a great weight in such a young person, he thought. But the girl was right, that was the prophecy that has been written so much time ago in solid stone, one that every Arkarian respected and thus why her runes where special. He took the 3'6'' ft younger sister by the waist and pull her over his shoulder while she flounders to escape from his grip and shouted to him to let her go. He was heartbreaking to be the one to separate the royal sisters, gods only knew for how long. Then he run towards the untouched part of the city to gather the rest of the citizens, without watching back.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Kira was alone. She knew her little sister would be safe. Steffensen was the most reliable men between the councilmen and was her father, King Boris, best friend, and Arendelle's Queen Iduna's Cousin. She knew that he was going to take everyone that he could save to their neighbor kingdom, Arendelle. It was a three day walk around the mountain and woods that separated both kingdoms, so they could gather there and ask for their support to get back to whomever was behind this attack. Or so she thought.

She started jogging towards the closest person she could see that needed help. She was able to help the man stand and carry him to one of the guards that were just at her sight. "Please, carry him to safety, and any citizen that you or the other guards finds" Kira said to one surprised Capitan of the guards.

"Yes, Your Highness, The King and Queen are also gathering people to safety in the castle. I will tell the rest of my man to do the same and engage only for defense. Please, go to safety yourself". The Capitan said to Kira

"I will, after I help your men gathering more of our people to safety, after all, I'm good at sneaking" Kira said with a sly grin to the Capitan. He had seen the girl grow, and he had lived first handed her abilities of sneaking around, normally after taking the chocolate of the kitchens in the palace or to escape her lenguage classes to go sword practicing.

"I insist you make your way to the castle, Your Highness. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you under my watch." The capitan pressed

"I know, but I can't stand doing nothing! Or why would I have this?" Kira said raising a hand and making appear in her hand a silver-white fire.

"Alright, but please be cearful and don't use your gift unless is absolutley necesarry." He gave a nod and then put an arm around the man's back and under his arms and one of the man's arm over his shoulder and then he was on his way to the castle.

Kira turn around to look at the fires in the market and the city. She could hear screaming, and sound of explosion, but she also could hear laughter. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated at nearest flames, put her hands up and with a couple of twist of the wrist and then the extension of her arms, the normal orange-red flames turn into silver-white ones and then extinguish them. She was able to control fire, a special one, one that supposedly has pass through generations of the royal families coming from the first ruler of Arkaria, King Arkay, although it haven't been seen in centuries. The Arkarian prophecy said that there will be more abilities to come if fulfilled, but until now she had silver-white fire powers that flowed in her as naturally as air or blood flowed through the body of any living being.

She went to the next closest fires and did the same, and so on until she was in the main street of the city and she could see who was attacking. It was a large group of raiders, looters and thugs that were destroying and killing anything and everyone that passed by. In horror, Kira could see them laughing while slashing the lives out of her people, women been rapped, children kick to the ground and stabbed, fire spreading everywhere while the raiders took everything they considered valuable for them. One of the raiders stop after seeing her.

"Look what we have here!" The raider said out laud with a depraved smirk. "Hey, Drakar! Can we take her?"

The man named Drakar was a tall long-black-haired man, with pale skin and a scar going through the upper right side of his face to the left side of his jaw, bright-green eyes and his hands were big-calloused ones with several more scars on them. He had a smirk on his face and you could see a golden central tooth and some rotten. The voice that came out of him wasn't as imponent as his presence, you could say that it was the voice of a man used to barging and violence, but it didn't seem to go with his physique, or that was Kira's thoughts.

"Well, what a surprise! The Arkarian Princess in the flesh! And I thought you were older… well… it doesn't matter, I think of numerous ways of taking advantage of this." Drakar said with a laugh at the end, no hint of mercy in his eyes. Kira raised her hands and got in a defensive stance, she was going to defend herself and her citizens.

"HA! Look at her! The little princess thinks that she can take us down! Ha ha ha!" Drakar blurted out and the group of raiders that had gotten closer to see why their leader had stop burst in laughter too.

"I would be careful with my words, Drakar", said a man behind them in black robes. He was shorter than Drakar, and his hair was white from age, but he had the same merciless look in his hazelnut eyes that Drakar did

"What are you talking about, Roderick?" Drakar said with an amussed look towards the elder man.

"I can sense that she wilds powerful magic in her, I'm a sorcerer, so is she" Roderick said in a plain voice. "I suggest we take her but be cautious"

"Ah, well, we agree on something at least. We take her! Men! Grab her! We are going to use her in our favor!" Drakar roared to his men. Rapidly, all the men that were surrounding them started walking closer to Kira, while she started to walk slowly back. She knew those men will try everything to get her, even if it meant hurting her, or worse, hurting others so she surrendered. So, she prepared herself to block their way, so she could get away. She started looking frantically for a route to escape and she was able to find one by her left side, behind a bunch of raiders. In that moment she heard a battle cry of a group of men and with the corner of her eyes she managed to see that the Capitan of the guard and a group of his men were clashing their swords against the raiders'. Taking the advantage of the mild distraction that the collision of both group had caused, she used her powers to form a wall of silver-white fire between the rest of the raiders and herself, secure her way out and sprinted to the guards to aid them. She fired to the floor near the raiders to cut the path to the guardsmen and protect them, but soon as she did that, she felt the warm that emanated from the fire wall behind her.

She turned around to see that her fire was put down by the sorcerer named Roderick. He blasted some energy bolts at her and she was able to block them with more fire, causing located explosions when both powers collided. Dark blue and silver-white continue crashing for a little while until Kira was able to shoot him with fire in the shoulder as a warning shot. Roderick got angry and frustrated and looked over to Drakar, who nod towards the rest of the men that where gathering with them. The men start running, swords raised to Kira, and she started blocking them with fire, but something distracted her. A scream of pain, but that felted almost like a whisper.

She turns to see that the Capitan of the guard was standing right behind her and had been stabbed through and through the abdomen, blood spilling from the wound, the sword and his mouth. He was looking to Kira with pleading eyes and managed to mouth out and apology and for her to run. The man that had taken care and protected her and her little sister since she had conscience, that had protected her parents, that had walked with them innumerous times to the city and even make blind eyes of some mischievousness of her sister and her was dying in agony in front of Kira's eyes. That was the last drop. Anger flickered in silver eyes that turn a shade darker, she gritted her teeth trying to control herself, she had sworn not to hurt another people with her powers, but it was a promise she made towards her people, not invaders.

So, in that dark thought, she blurted out a scream of rage and the raiders start to burst in fire. Screams of pain and despair coming from a lot of the raiders could be heard in the deadly silent throughout the stone streets with the sound of the sparkling fire. Kira kneeled beside the Captain and with her tiny fingers closed the man's eyes. She stood up and started walking towards the rest of the raiders that were around, while the guards that where left run away to the castle. Kira continued with her undertaking, bursting to flames every raider that came to her sight, while searching for the leader and the sorcerer that where the minds behind this but mysteriously banish into the thin air while she watched the Capitan die. She managed to burst in flames some raiders that were chasing after a group of arkarians and a family that she knew that lived in the streets near the coast. She kept searching for the raider leader until she found him alone in a main street. The stone floor was covered in ashes and the white buildings were now a greyish one, destroyed, corpses were all over around the streets, which only make Kira grow angrier from the pain.

"So, you find me" Drakar said with an evil smirk in his face.

" _Only you_ " Kira said in an ice-cold tone. She could see in his face that she had fallen in a tramp, but she knew that her path was going to be block. She didn't know how, and she was about to find out. In a few seconds she could see raiders coming from the shadows of every lateral street, and a small group closing the path that she came from.

 _"That's it?_ " Kira said, unamused. _"And here I thought you were all strong men… you can't even take an 8-year old girl down"_ Kira taunted them with her own smirk, and in a second, she was putting in flames at the larger group of men that were behind her. She took one of the swords that the raiders dropped, and she turned again to throw fire to other raiders that were coming her way and managed to barely parry a raider at her right with the sword. It was harder than she thought, it'd be, as the swords that the raiders were using was of a very heavy rough iron, not as the swords that the Arkarian guards used, lighter and sharper, and she was weaker than them, but she managed to stand her ground.

"She avoided a slash coming down to her by sliding through the space in between the raider's legs and then attacked has strong as she was capable off to the raider's back, then she rolled over her left side to avoid another raider at her right. It was easier from the fact that she was several foots smaller than them. When she straightens up again, she saw a group of raiders leave to the castle and in her distraction, she didn't see coming a blow to her that knock her out to the floor.

"Damnit! She is stronger that she looks!" Roderick said rubbing the hand that had used to hit Kira. The few raiders that were left, took an unconscious Kira from the floor, tided up her wrist behind her back and start walking towards the castle. "She took quite a toll out of our group" Rodrick said with a look of annoyance.

"Don't worry, we will gather more people after we take what make this kingdom so prosperous and maybe we could use her to make them give it to us, then you can have her and do whatever you want with her" Drakar said with an unpleasant smug.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kira woke up in the main hall of the castle, which was wracked and almost empty except for a little group of raiders, Drakar and Roderick that were beside her and, for Kira's pain, her parents, tide up as well, their white short tunics and their dark blue trousers torn, stained with blood and their bodies covered in cuts and bruises, like they had been tortured. They were watching straight to her with sadness and pain in their eyes. She was torn apart between emotions, in the bright side it looked like the citizens were able to escape with some guards, as did her sister with Steffensen and some more. The bad side, dad she was hopping not to be, but came true the moment she woke up were her parents, that she thought had left with their Chief Protector, which she saw dead in a corner of the main hall. She felt nauseous and strange, unable to focus correctly in her surroundings. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It was about time you woke up, you little brat!" Kira heard Roderick said, annoyance in his voice while she tried to burn the ropes that tided her and her parents to no avail. They had done something to her, she didn't know what was, but it make her feel powerless, vulnerable and…fearfull./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't treat her Highness like that, Rod" Drakar said in a playfull but smuggling tone. "Your Majesties, as I said to you, your daughter is unharmed and safe, and it will be really bad if something happened to her, isn't it?" Drakar look straight to the King and The Queen while they were looking to their daughter. Drakar failed to see the determinate look on Kira's eyes and that she was able to mouth out a "She is safe" to her parents./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Royals look back to him, pain in their eyes, but said nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, if you wanted like that… it would be the bad way" Drakar said extending one hand to take a whip that was being handed by one of the raiders, which took Kira with another raider and extended her tided arms to expose her back. "I'll ask you again, where is the artefact?". Kira shook her head softly and pleading to her parents, as trying to say to them "Don't answer", they looked at her and saw an intense look in her silver eyes, she wasn't giving in. They didn't answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Drakar grip tightly the whip and raised over his head to pull it down as strong as he could in Kira's back. Kira gritted her teeth and winced in pain but managed to remain standing without screaming. The Royals also winced at seen her oldest daughter getting whipped./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Please stop!"/em Queen Katrina cried out./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Tell me where artefact is, and I'll stop" Drakar said/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Don't say anything!"/em Kira shouted to her parents, still her intense look in her eyes/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Shut up!" Drakar roared while whipping her again in her back. Kira winced again and clenched her teeth to avoid screaming, almost biting her tongue in the process, her little body being push forward by the strength of the hit/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't hurt her anymore, you bastard! She is just a girl!"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" King Boris roared to him. That annoyed Roderick more./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""JUST A GIRL?! She killed, burned to death three quarters of our men and is JUST A GIRL?! You really don't know what you have" Roderick scream in anger to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Royals didn't know if he was angry because Kira had killed all those men by herself or that he couldn't have her powers, as they knew that he was a sorcerer, but they couldn't avoid looking at their daughter in complete astonishment. That their 8-year-old daughter used her powers to dispose of almost all those men that overrun the capital was something impressive and horrifying at the same time, they didn't know which one was on top of the other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kira's intensity flickered for a second but regained it afterwards. In her eyes there was determination and the look of a little girl that had been forced to grow fast, as she had seen many horrors in just a few hours and was attempting to stand her ground against the enemy, protecting the kingdom as the prophecy they read and told their daughters so many times. The Royals grimace at this revelation in front of them, closed their eyes and took a long breath before opening them with the same decided look that her daughter had./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The coming and going of asking, whipping and shouting continued until the white floor surrounding Kira was stained of blood, her white short tunic torn and smeared, her silver eyes watery of pain and she was on her knees, Drakar was spilled all over with her blood and both were panting. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""As I see I can't convince any of you, we should change tactics…" Drakar said in between breaths. He then took Kira by her tided wrists lift her and throw her to the royals. He then ordered to a couple of his men to grip the royals and take them closer to their daughter while he got rid of the whip and took one of his mans' sword, got closer to Kira and lift her up by the hair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She looks quite like you, Queen Katrina" Drakar said in a more serious and little annoyed tone whilst he put the sword near Kira's neck. "Last time… Tell me where the artefact is, or she dies!" Before any of the rulers responded, they heard Kira snort./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You won't kill me! You said it yourself, you need me, you wanted me. If you really didn't need the advantage of having me you'd have killed me and throw my dead body to them to accomplish what you want. You can't kill me, or you'd lose your vantage"./span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Kira said with hatred in her eyes and smug in her tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She's a smart one, isn't she? As you said, I'm going to take you as our slave, so…" Drakar trailed off. He throws Kira to the ground again, signal one of his men to take her, went close to Queen Katrina, grab her by the shoulder and put the sword in her neck. " !" He growled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Get your dirty hands out of her! You son of a …"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" King Boris started saying but was cut off by a punch to his jaw./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Unless you tell us were the artifact is, don't speak!" The raider that was holding him growled him throw clenched teeth. King Boris watched in anger and despair at Drakar and his men./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Go ahead! Do it! I'm not afraid of dead! I'll go with the gods and see your plans go down!"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Queen Katrina said, determination and bravery in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I can see from where your daughter obtained the energy and the stubbornness… Quite feisty ones you have with you, I don't envy you." Drakar said to King Boris with a mocking tone, then he shrugged "If you said so…" He trailed off and sliced the Queen's throat with the sword./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""NO!"/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" Both King Boris and Kira cried at seeing Queen Katrina's live drown in her own blood. Kira's resolution broke as she did, crying with desolation at the sight. King Boris was mad in anger, every composure lost, trying to hit any of Drakar's man. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""You bastards! I'll kill you! I'll use my kingdom to take you and your filthy mans down!"/em Drakar roared between cries./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Uggg… royals…" Drakar said, and then use the same stained sword to thrust King Boris through the chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""NO! Dad! No, no, no, no!"/em span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kira shouted, devastation and despair in her voice, her vision clouded by tears. She started crawling towards her parents' dead bodies. She cried desperately for her parents to wake up, she couldn't believe her eyes, in just a few hours her life had changed completely. The pain that she was feeling started to shift into pure hatred and rage and with all her remaining strength, she tried to burn the ropes and the enemies that surrounded her. White fire started slowly to light her ropes, allowing her to break free and jump straight to Drakar's face, white fire in her hands. Drakar managed to get hold her before she touched his face and tried to push her back but allowed Kira to seize his arm, burn it and bite his hand to free herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""AGH! Catch that little bitch and stop this nonsense!" Drakar shouted, "I'll go behind to search for the artifact. Roderick, I don't know what you did to her before but do it again and stronger! I don't want our new acquisition to go burning everything and everyone." And with that Drakar went away to search. In the meanwhile, Roderick and the rest of the raiders tried hardly to stop and restrain the raging Kira, that had regained her step after been shoved to the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Drakar return, they had a bounded and unconscious Kira and several of them were bitted and burned. "Well, you did have a party without me" Drakar said sniggering with an angry tone. "Let's go, I didn't find anything… at least we have something valuable to take with us" He said with a smirk while grasping Kira by her chin. /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Kira woke up in the main hall of the castle, which was wracked and almost empty except for a little group of raiders, Drakar and Roderick that were beside her and, for Kira's pain, her parents, tide up as well, their white short tunics and their dark blue trousers torn, stained with blood and their bodies covered in cuts and bruises, like they had been tortured. They were watching straight to her with sadness and pain in their eyes. She was torn apart between emotions, in the bright side it looked like the citizens were able to escape with some guards, as did her sister with Steffensen and some more. The bad side, dad she was hopping not to be, but came true the moment she woke up were her parents, that she thought had left with their Chief Protector, which she saw dead in a corner of the main hall. She felt nauseous and strange, unable to focus correctly in her surroundings.

"It was about time you woke up, you little brat!" Kira heard Roderick said, annoyance in his voice while she tried to burn the ropes that tided her and her parents to no avail. They had done something to her, she didn't know what was, but it make her feel powerless, vulnerable and…fearfull. 

"Don't treat her Highness like that, Rod" Drakar said in a playfull but smuggling tone. "Your Majesties, as I said to you, your daughter is unharmed and safe, and it will be really bad if something happened to her, isn't it?" Drakar look straight to the King and The Queen while they were looking to their daughter. Drakar failed to see the determinate look on Kira's eyes and that she was able to mouth out a "She is safe" to her Royals look back to him, pain in their eyes, but said nothing.

"Well, if you wanted like that… it would be the bad way" Drakar said extending one hand to take a whip that was being handed by one of the raiders, which took Kira with another raider and extended her tided arms to expose her back. "I'll ask you again, where is the artefact?". Kira shook her head softly and pleading to her parents, as trying to say to them "Don't answer", they looked at her and saw an intense look in her silver eyes, she wasn't giving in. They didn't answer.

Drakar grip tightly the whip and raised over his head to pull it down as strong as he could in Kira's back. Kira gritted her teeth and winced in pain but managed to remain standing without screaming. The Royals also winced at seen her oldest daughter getting whipped.

" _Please stop!_ " Queen Katrina cried out.

"Tell me where artefact is, and I'll stop" Drakar said

" _Don't say anything!_ "Kira shouted to her parents, still her intense look in her eyes

"Shut up!" Drakar roared while whipping her again in her back. Kira winced again and clenched her teeth to avoid screaming, almost biting her tongue in the process, her little body being push forward by the strength of the hit

 _"Don't hurt her anymore, you bastard! She is just a girl!"_ King Boris roared to him. That annoyed Roderick more.

"JUST A GIRL?! She killed, burned to death three quarters of our men and is JUST A GIRL?! You really don't know what you have" Roderick scream in anger to them.

The Royals didn't know if he was angry because Kira had killed all those men by herself or that he couldn't have her powers, as they knew that he was a sorcerer, but they couldn't avoid looking at their daughter in complete astonishment. That their 8-year-old daughter used her powers to dispose of almost all those men that overrun the capital was something impressive and horrifying at the same time, they didn't know which one was on top of the other.

Kira's intensity flickered for a second but regained it afterwards. In her eyes there was determination and the look of a little girl that had been forced to grow fast, as she had seen many horrors in just a few hours and was attempting to stand her ground against the enemy, protecting the kingdom as the prophecy they read and told their daughters so many times. The Royals grimace at this revelation in front of them, closed their eyes and took a long breath before opening them with the same decided look that her daughter had.

The coming and going of asking, whipping and shouting continued until the white floor surrounding Kira was stained of blood, her white short tunic torn and smeared, her silver eyes watery of pain and she was on her knees, Drakar was spilled all over with her blood and both were panting.

"As I see I can't convince any of you, we should change tactics…" Drakar said in between breaths. He then took Kira by her tided wrists lift her and throw her to the royals. He then ordered to a couple of his men to grip the royals and take them closer to their daughter while he got rid of the whip and took one of his mans' sword, got closer to Kira and lift her up by the hair.

"She looks quite like you, Queen Katrina" Drakar said in a more serious and little annoyed tone whilst he put the sword near Kira's neck. "Last time… Tell me where the artefact is, or she dies!" Before any of the rulers responded, they heard Kira snort.

 _"You won't kill me! You said it yourself, you need me, you wanted me. If you really didn't need the advantage of having me you'd have killed me and throw my dead body to them to accomplish what you want. You can't kill me, or you'd lose your vantage_ "Kira said with hatred in her eyes and smug in her tone.

"She's a smart one, isn't she? As you said, I'm going to take you as our slave, so…" Drakar trailed off. He throws Kira to the ground again, signal one of his men to take her, went close to Queen Katrina, grab her by the shoulder and put the sword in her neck."Start talking!" He growled.

 _"Get your dirty hands out of her! You son of a …"_ King Boris started saying but was cut off by a punch to his jaw.

"Unless you tell us were the artifact is, don't speak!" The raider that was holding him growled him throw clenched teeth. King Boris watched in anger and despair at Drakar and his men.

 _"Go ahead! Do it! I'm not afraid of dead! I'll go with the gods and see your plans go down!_ " Queen Katrina said, determination and bravery in her eyes.

"I can see from where your daughter obtained the energy and the stubbornness… Quite feisty ones you have with you, I don't envy you." Drakar said to King Boris with a mocking tone, then he shrugged "If you said so…" He trailed off and sliced the Queen's throat with the sword.

" _NO!"_ Both King Boris and Kira cried at seeing Queen Katrina's live drown in her own blood. Kira's resolution broke as she did, crying with desolation at the sight, guilt overwhelming her as she had tried to make him put the sword down and not to change of victim. King Boris was mad in anger, every composure lost, trying to hit any of Drakar's man. _"You bastards! I'll kill you! I'll use my kingdom to take you and your filthy mans down!"_ Drakar roared between cries

"Uggg… royals…" Drakar said, and then use the same stained sword to thrust King Boris through the chest.

 _"NO! Dad! No, no, no, no!_ "Kira shouted, devastation and despair in her voice, her vision clouded by tears. She started crawling towards her parents' dead bodies. She cried desperately for her parents to wake up, she couldn't believe her eyes, in just a few hours her life had changed completely. The pain that she was feeling started to shift into pure hatred and rage and with all her remaining strength, she tried to burn the ropes and the enemies that surrounded her. White fire started slowly to light her ropes, allowing her to break free and jump straight to Drakar's face, white fire in her hands. Drakar managed to get hold her before she touched his face and tried to push her back but allowed Kira to seize his arm, burn it and bite his hand to free herself.

"AGH! Catch that little bitch and stop this nonsense!" Drakar shouted, "I'll go behind to search for the artifact. Roderick, I don't know what you did to her before but do it again and stronger! I don't want our new acquisition to go burning everything and everyone." And with that Drakar went away to search. In the meanwhile, Roderick and the rest of the raiders tried hardly to stop and restrain the raging Kira, that had regained her step after been shoved to the wall.

When Drakar return, they had a bounded and unconscious Kira and several of them were bitted and burned. "Well, you did have a party without me" Drakar said sniggering with an angry tone. "Let's go, I didn't find anything… at least we have something valuable to take with us" He said with a smirk while grasping Kira by her chin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: short chapter, sorry! but had to be**

 **8 years later:**

It was around 7 in the morning of a starting spring, it was warmer than in winter, but you could still see some snow now and then and far away you could see the North Mountain and its everlasting white snow. The Kingdom of Arendelle was starting to raise up before the sun could but the surroundings of the castle and the city were still silent, the only noise you could hear was from the hooves of two horses that were riding through cobblestone road in the outskirts of the city with the woods by their right side. In does horses were King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, who had decided to make a little escaping before starting another day of ruling.

"I don't know if this was a good idea, dear, the Dark Family is in a near Kingdom and they have already killed a, supposedly, untouchable King. Who knows if they'll come here?" Queen Iduna said, worry written in her face.

"That man was a foul one, and, although you may be right, I wanted us to get away a little to talk without eavesdropping." King Agnarr said with a light chuckle, he was talking about the servitude, that was always rumoring about, and were extremely loyal and wouldn't be divulging any overheard talks, but even so he knew that the castle had ears everywhere. Queen Iduna got the idea as she chuckled as well. Turning a more serious mood, he looked at Queen Iduna with concern in his eyes. "I'm worry about Elsa, she's growing more fearful and retracted by the day, maybe telling her to be in her room until she had control of her powers was a bad idea… I just want her to accept herself and not to hurt anyone with her powers because I know she wouldn't forgive herself…" He ended trailing off. Queen Iduna extended her hand to take her husband's.

"I don't think she have forgiven herself for the accident…" She said with sadness. "And I know how you feel, I feel the same, but Elsa is a strong young woman. I know she'll grow to accept herself and who she is." She looked at Agnarr with affection and hope. They were arriving to a clearing with a small lake and stand to a halt near the lake. "Maybe we should talk to her and …" But a noise behind the bushes diagonal to them call their attention.

"Who is there?" King Agnarr said with an authoritative voice. There was no answer. They got down from their horses and started walking toward the bushes, King Agnarr took his sword out and walked in front of Queen Iduna to protect her. "Who is there?" He repeated louder. Again, there wasn't a reply. All of the sudden, the noise came back, and saw a shadow coming near, no taller than a 5'2" ft tall. It grew closer and they could see clearer that it was a person, but it wasn't reacting at their calling. The person tried to step closer but tripped with a branch and fall to the ground. They could see that it was a girl, should be a little older than Elsa, about 16 years old, her blue short tunic and black trousers were ripped everywhere and wounds and bruises cover-up her skin as she had fought her way out. But there was something that got the royals attention… she had white hair and intense silver eyes, a beautiful familiar face, the skin that they were able to see through the blood that covered her was toasted and in her left shoulder were white and golden runes.

"By the gods! It can't be…" Queen Iduna trailed off and King Agnarr's mind, who hadn't said a word, was clouded by short memories of a neighbor kingdom of white and gold or dark blue, he had seen it both ways, a couple of diplomatic balls and two little lovely girls dressed in matching purple dresses that were dancing around and talking to the guests. They couldn't believe their eyes as they recognized Princess Kirahara of Arkaria, little Kira, not so little anymore and injured all over around.

They though she had gone unconscious as her eyes had closed, so they got closer. In that moment she opened her eyes again, looked at them, fear, anger, worry and another amount of emotion crossed through silver eyes. She opened her mouth, trying to say something while attempting to get up, but no words came out. She tried a couple of times more until she was able to say a "Help me" over her breath, then she collapsed again.

"We have to take her to the Castle and call the physician!" King Agnarr said, and with that he sheathed his sword and grabbed Kira by the waist and put one arm over his shoulder. Queen Iduna did the same thing in her other side, and both pull her up. She had an athletic thin appearance but weighted less than she looked, they could see and feel her toned body, soft skin that ended in calloused palms, but they also saw scars all over her back and hands of different sizes and colors. Some looked old, their color almost skin like and their texture were smooth, but others look recent, were red, bigger and felt rough as it was just starting to heal.

They take her to the horses and were able to get her up in King Agnarr's horse and got up themselves over each one's horse. They gave a last look to the place, in a possibility to find something that told them how a lost, and thought dead, Princess of a destroyed kingdom had appeared after 8 years out of the blue. They turned their horses, hit the reins and galloped through the dirt road to their castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we start with the main part ofthe story. The previous part was a way to introduce part of the past of the new character. Now enjoy our Snow Queen in her many facets! Again, reviews, comments and ideas are always welcome! (Pd: All characters of Frozen are under the ownership of Disney.) _"Have a great time!" *_ wink***

 **10 years later**

It was after midday of a warm day in early June, near the Summer Solstice in Arendelle, the castle noisy of business with servants coming and going, doing their jobs to attend the royal sisters and the present noblemen of the neighbor kingdoms that had arrived that morning to discuss of diplomatic, trading and other affairs. It was a common noise, one that was broken by high double wooden doors being slammed shut and the clacking of high heels. The braided platinum blonde hair of Queen Elsa swung behind her, light blue icy cap almost flowing in the air from the speed of her steps, high ice heels clacking with annoyance in the floor, the tail of her long icy gown trailed behind her and intense blue eyes staring ahead her path while storming through the hallways to her office.

"The nerve of that man! Please, Lady Nightingale, remind me to never invite that men again! This is outrageous! Talking to me like I was a uncapable of thinking for my own and insinuating that I cannot rule a kingdom! After two years of ruling and in my home! Unacceptable" Elsa said annoyance in her soft mezzosoprano voice. She looked towards the young women who was accompanying her, and blue eyes met silver ones.

 _"I will, your Majesty, I would also suggest to delicately call for another representative for Incoria's Kingdom."_ Lady Nightingale answered with her serene contralto voice. She wore black trousers with a golden line by the side, a simple white shirt under a black buttoned jacket with golden epaulets in the shoulders, several medals at the right side of her chest and the golden crocus of Arendelle in the left side and black leather gloves covered her hands. She was as tall as Elsa, about 5'7''ft, and her long white hair was tide in a single high ponytail that allowed to see a little more of her toasted skin. _"But, let me say that you put that man in his place… His face of utter shock was quite a view_ "Lady Nightingale said while arriving to Elsa's office. The memory of an authoritative and queenly Elsa raising her voice to silence the man while freezing her side of her table and the wall behind her was one she always felt proud at seeing not only because Elsa had beautiful winter powers, but also you scarcely could see the Queen being overwhelming since she has a good heart and is always gentle towards the people around her, which tended to cause for the outsiders to look her less.

"About that… you shouldn't have point your sword at him… It was, after all, a diplomatic reunion." Elsa said with an eyebrow raised.

" _Well, I was protecting your emotional and mental integrity. It is part of my job, your Majesty._ "Lady Nightingale said with a sly smile and an amused tone in her voice while patting the hilt the sword by her left hip.

"Elsa…"

" _Beg your pardon?_ " She said closing the door behind them. The room they had entered was big but simple, with an antechamber that worked as Elsa's office with a dark wooden desk and two matching seats on front and a little living room near a fireplace followed by a wooden white door that connected with Elsa's chambers.

"I have told you to call me Elsa when we are alone, Kira" Elsa said almost accusatory. "Two years as Queen, and two years you keep been formal with me even alone. I've known you for ten years and since I'm queen I had to remember you every day of the same thing, why?" Confusion in her blue eyes staring at silver and resignation in her voice.

 _"I'm sorry Els, I'm just too proud to call my friend with such a high title. Just as I call by her title to Anna… And she also gets bothered by it…"_ Kira said scratching the back of her neck with a sheepish grin _"I can't avoid it… I'm happy for you both"_ She gave her a warm smile and Elsa answered back with one of her own while a little blush crept in her pale cheeks.

"It's alright. Just try to remember it or I'll call you by your title too, Grand Marshal and Lady Protector Nightingale." Elsa said while sitting in her desk, Kira sat in the seat in front of her across the desk

 _"Ok...ok. I'll remember it… didn't know it bothered you so much…"_ Kira said while raising her hands playfully.

"No. It doesn't, I'm sorry… it's just…" Elsa trailed off.

 _"You want to be treated like a normal person and not a special one?_ "Kira said, knowing what she was talking about, although Elsa didn't know that part of her.

"Yeah… I don't know how you can understand me so easily… even from when we first met." Elsa said with a soft smile. Kira shrugged

 _"I just felt… identified… by you. People expecting things and behaviors from you, not actually wanting to see the real you, some others even afraid of you, having to take distance to protect other, but knowing that you have family and friends that love you and support you…_ "Kira trailed off.

Elsa give her a warm smile as an answer and started going over the scrolls that she had left undone before the last meeting, although she was still a little annoyed for the early encounter but was trying to let it go. She started reading a trading scroll, she loved working with numbers and strategizing, but a few minutes later she realized she couldn't concentrate in the scroll in her hands, something was bugging her. She looked up to speak to Kira, only to hold herself at seeing her focused in other scroll that she had taken from the desk to aid Elsa in her work.

 _"What's bugging you?_ "Kira said without looking up the scroll, she knew Elsa very well to even sense when was disturbed or upset. _"Something about the meeting with the neighbor Kingdoms' deputies?"_ Now she was looking right to Elsa, concern written in silver.

"Yeah. There was something odd, but I can't put my finger on it. Something was not right." Elsa said with a frown.

 _"Maybe it was Lord Huntington's attitude?_ "Kira said with a sly grin

"No, it wasn't" Elsa retorted a little annoyed at the remainder of that bald eccentric infuriating man. "This is serious, I'm not playing around, there was something odd… You walked around the room… Did someone acted different or looked nervous?" Elsa was forcing her brain trying to figure out what was the strange thing in that room.

 _"Now that you mention it… I think I did. Lord Bachelsen from the Southern Isles and Sir Figenborg were acting more agitated than usual… I could see them squirming lightly in their seats and sending glares to each other now and then… I thought at the beginning that they were just nervous at your presence or that didn't want to interrupt you… but even after talking of their department of interest, they keep on in the same attitude. I dismissed it because of Lord Huntington's attitude with his poking and his ego… he was really testing our composure and resolution…but it was ...mmm… peculiar…"_ Kira answered Elsa's question after thinking a little while. _"Should I ask one of my men to look into them?_ "She raised an eyebrow.

"Let's no rush to conclusions… You said that our Captain of the Guard was acting strange? The guard hasn't show any different schedules from previous ones… mmm…" Elsa was deep in thought, her eyes like looking to a void while her long delicate fingers tapped in the wooden desk. She couldn't imagine the tall, dark haired, kind and loyal man as a possible conspirator.

 _"Elsa…?"_

"Yes?"

 _"You were saying…?"_

"Oh! Sorry… I was thinking…" Elsa blushed and gave a small sheepish smile. "Change the schedules of the guards, let's see how the Captain response… and about Lord Bachelsen… let's give him the benefit of the dude… maybe he was anxious for the King of the Southern Isles pressing him to regain trust with our realm." The decision was acceptable, but Elsa still felt uncomfortable like she was missing something or wasn't diligent enough with this; only that she didn't know even if they had a possible threatening situation in hand, there was just suspicions of it from the late behavior of two people, so she let it go for the time being. She felted a warm hand gripping gently hers. She looked to see her hand been covered by a gloved one and then up to her owner.

 _"Don't distrust your hunch, you know something was wrong and I also sense it. Besides, you have Anna, Kristoff and me to support you… and the rest of the Kingdom… So, don't worry, or you'll wrinkle your forehead"_ Kira said in a warm light chuckle. Elsa raised an eyebrow and giggle at her last statement knowing that she was trying to distract her from her worries.

"Now, we should talk of the Summer Festival for the Kingdom. It's two weeks from today and we need to plan this…" Elsa said with a more serious expression, then coughed to cover the grumbling noise of her stomach which failed when she realized that Kira was raising an eyebrow and sniggering.

 _"Kai?!_ Kira call to the door to be, seconds later, opened by a bulky man with the servant's uniform and half-bald brown hair. He was Elsa's loyal steward since the accident with her sister that ended in her being secluded in her room and had accompanied her all the way through including the death of her formal King and Queen and the events of her coronation.

"You called, Lady Nightingale?" Kai asked

 _"Yes, Kai, would you be so gentle to ask for our lunch and to be brought here at the Queen's office"_ Kira said with a polite smile

"It's not necessary… I am not…" Elsa started saying but was cut off at a serious stare from Kira

 _"It is… her Majesty has skipped her breakfast and is about to do the same with lunch. We do not want an unhealthy ruler, do we?""_ Kira retorted with a sly smile to Kai.

"Fine, and please ask for two cups of black tea too." Elsa said and waive her hand as a dismissive while saying thanks without noticing Kira mouthing to Kai for some sweets while winking at him. Kai bowed and left with a soft smile. He later returned with some trays with the lunch, a couple of cups of warm coffee and a sophisticated box of chocolate that he put in the center table at the living room across the desk. Kira nod to Kai while giving a soft smile and offer Elsa a hand to help her stand and take her to the living room, then help her sit comfortably and sit in front of her. They started eating calmly without talking, until Elsa broke the silence.

"Now that I think it, I have never asked you about Arkaria and their traditions, how it was like? Do you have the same traditions or are they different from ours?" Elsa said innocently but her eyes shone with excitement.

 _"Ah… well… yes… our traditions are different than yours. For example, the Summer Festival for us wasn't a day that every merchant will put a spot with a little of each of their summer products and let people taste it and then a big ball for everyone to dance and keep on eating. Not that it's bad, don't take me wrong…Our is… was… a gathering of every citizen in the main squares of every city, we would cook our meal by the Great Fire in the center and share the meal that we did around it, then, when everyone had finished, we would dance around the Great Fire saying goodbye to the spring and welcoming the summer with the 'Dance of the Sun', dancing with the movement of fire to ask for a warm, lively, fruitful and prosperous season"_. Kira stopped talking for a second, her gaze lost with a soft smile in her face, like she was remembering something. _"The Princess was always bubbling around trying to help people to cook, but as she was little, they always asked her to bring the food and supplies not actually wanting her to get near the Fire, and she always was overjoyed by that. Then she would take a tray and give as better and elegant as she could the meal to the King and Queen, and then to me, but she always stumbled in her way and dropped part of the meal._ "Kira gave a sad chuckle _"Anna does remined me of her…"_ she trailed off while giving a warm sad smile to Elsa that was frowning at seeing her best friend upset.

"You worked as a companion for the Princess?" Elsa said softly, trying not to bring more pained memories to her friend.

 _"Y…Yes… I accompany her everywhere as my parents worked in the castle. The Royal family really cared about me and I used to play with the Princess every day and try to avoid getting in trouble… She was really mischievous, excitable and a little clumsy._ "Kira said with a light giggle looking to the unlighted fireplace. Elsa felt like Kira wasn't telling everything… or she wasn't telling the truth?... she didn't know, but she dismissed it as it was a painful memory for Kira.

"And why it was called the Shifting Kingdom?" Elsa enquire, excitement back in her eyes.

 _"Uh… that's because the colors of the buildings of every city in the Kingdom would change depending on the weather, and the runes that we had in our bodies would shift when we achieved certain ages or change of work or rank on it. It was a blessing that our realm received by the gods… or that's what the tales told"_ Kira said shrugging.

"Do you still have the runes? Can I see them?" Elsa asked excitedly

 _"Em… n…no…they…the runes disappeared after the destruction of the capital..."_ Kira responded sadness in her eyes. In her head, she was screaming _"Damn it, Elsa! Why all the sudden you are so interested in my past… you don't want to know who I am, what I did, the monster I became… no! she can't know! She won't know!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: " _Greetings, my friendly readers!"_ I was going to post this as two chapters, but decided to join them as it'd have been to short... and i'm sure thats annoying enough for a lot of you. So... that! Enjoy!**

They ended having lunch and were sharing the box of chocolate while drinking coffee when Elsa talked again.

"Sorry if I'm pushing you to remember painful things… I was just thinking that I scarcely know anything about your history, I just know what my parents told me and a little that you have shared, some songs and tales, and that's it… I'm not saying that I don't trust you, I do with my life, but I just want to know you and your people a little more, I know there are Arkarians living here too." Elsa said with a concern but serious face. "Can you tell me more about the prophecy of your Kingdom?" Elsa asked with an eyebrow high.

" _Where did you heard that?"_ Kira said with a harsher tone that she intended, something that make Elsa shrink a little. Kira cleared her throat and looked at Elsa asking again in a softer tone. _"Who told you about a prophecy?"_

Elsa was about to answer when the door was swung open and a cheerful strawberry blonde haired young woman with two pigtails entered. She was wearing a green gown with a black flowered corset and was about 5'6" ft tall, her eyes were of a teal blue and her cheeks and nose had a lot of freckles. /

"Elsa…!" She started joyfully to drop to a halt, teal eyes and mouth wide open when she realized that Elsa and Kira had a box almost full of chocolate in front of her and Kira had her mouth opened with a piece about to be eaten when she looked at her.

"Hi… Anna…" Elsa answered whilst shrinking a little and giving her sister a sheepish smile

 _"I'll suggest you close your mouth as it wouldn't be nice to get a fly into it…"_ Kira said between chuckles after eating the piece of chocolate.

"You traitors! Eating chocolate without me?! How dear you?!" Anna said with a dramatic hurt tone in her voice

"She asked for them!" Elsa shouted while pointing to Kira

 _"Oh sure! **Now** you want me to be all 'Lady Protector' with you…"_ Kira retorted with an eyebrow tilt up and an amused tone.

" .Chocolate" Anna said in a "threatening" tone.

 _"Nope"_ Kira said while giving a sly look at Elsa

"Oh, thank you! you are too kind… wait, what?" Anna said. Her teal eyes past from joy to sadness and confusion. Kira and Elsa just gave a light chuckle.

"We won't give you chocolate. You can take." Elsa said with a warm smile. Anna jumped in happiness and landed beside Elsa and started eating with them.

"What were you talking about?" Anna asked innocently

"We were talking about the Arkarian Prophecy" Elsa immediately reply, avoiding any of Kira's efforts to change subject.

"Uh! What does it say?" Anna asked, intrigue and enthusiasm written all over her expression

 _"… Ok… I'll talk about it… it's just an old riddle written in stone "_ Kira said with an expression of surrendering and a little growl under her breath. _"The prophecy said something like this…_  
 _"In the darkest hours of a blessed Kingdom_  
 _Through silver fire, resistance and doom_  
 _A warrior wielding courage and hope_  
 _Mind as one with the earth and its folk_  
 _Will inter the enemies under unbreakable stone_  
 _Winds will dance with the Shifting Blades_  
 _Water will drown, and life will raise"._

"What does it mean?" Anna said completely confused

 _"I don't know… the meaning was lost centuries ago…Although a lot of citizens believe that the Princess was the warrior that is mentioned in the prophecy, as she was able to conjure a special kind of fire. A silver one that burned only when she wanted, that could be just warm and harmless or burn by extreme hot or cold temperatures…"_ "Kira knew she was lying to them. She couldn't tell them, anyone, the truth. If Anna and Elsa knew, that will mean that shortly Olaf will know, and if Olaf knew…well… everybody knew. The only ones that knew about her powers were dead or missing. She couldn't risk the same happening to them. Not to the kingdom that had received them with open arms and less the two peoples that had accepted her immediately without arguing or distrusting her. And if that got out to light, it meant that the rest that happened to her will too. That terrified her. The possibility of them knowing about the experiments on her, what they caused, her darkest paths… She couldn't allow it.

"Kira…?" Elsa and Anna said in unison whilst looking to her friend with a frown of concern

 _"Sorry… I just… went back to dark memories… don't mind me…about the prophecy, it's all that I know."_ Kira shrug it off while giving them a little glimpse and looking back to the fireplace.

"Alright! Come! You both need a break!" Anna said in her cheerful mood again and grabbed both Elsa's and Kira's hands and race out of the room while Elsa and Kira tried not to fall for the sudden move.

"Wow, Anna! Take it slow! What is it?" Elsa said between giggles with an eyebrow shot up. They have managed to go at the same pace that Anna did, so now they were running through the corridors of the castle as they did when they were younger.

"No time to take it slow! Come on! Let's not waist time!" Anna said looking back over her shoulder. She was taking them to the main stairs of the palace and through the doors to the front courtyard. When they arrived at the middle Anna stop suddenly, released their hands and stared at Elsa with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Elsa said confused. Kira looked between Anna and Elsa not knowing what Anna's intentions were. Anna patted the stone floor with her foot, look at the floor and then back again to Elsa. Elsa stared and then rolled her eyes and smiled back at her sister knowingly. She stomped the floor and ice start to spread widely all over the courtyard and with a little twirls and twist of her hands that glowed with her magic, she was able to turn their front courtyard into an ice skating field. Elsa ended with a twirl of her one, gliding across the ice with easiness and grace, a warm smile plastered in her face.

"What are you doing? Wow!" They heard an unmistakable joyful bubbly voice calling behind them. They turn to see Olaf, Elsa's snowman, that was not much taller than 4'5" ft, branches working as his arms and hands and a carrot for a nose, black eyes as the color of the three stones that looked like buttons and three thin branches as hair in his unproportioned head. He was trying to regain his stance at the sudden shift of floor while giving an innocent and happy two-toothed smile.

"Hey Olaf! Where is Kristoff?" Anna asked

"He's sharing a carrot with Sven" Olaf said bluntly

 _"He is what?"_ Kira asked not wanting to let her imagination flow.

"He's sharing a carrot with Sven" Olaf repeated whilst he got closer to Elsa

"Is a habit of his… He got it for growing with a reindeer as a friend and troll as family… I forgot you haven't met him yet!" Anna said cheerfully.

 _"No… I haven't had the pleasure…"_ Kira said while giving Elsa a disturbed look. Elsa giggled. _"I have been on missions or diplomatic meetings outside every time he was here…"_ Kira trailed off at hearing unknown footsteps. She quickly turned to see a mountain of a man, around 6'ft tall, blonde haired but not platinum as Elsa's, wearing ice harvester clothing and was been accompanied by a reindeer that gave the impression that was almost acting like a domesticated dog.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" The blonde tall men waved his hand high and have a shy smile on his face. Kira relaxed when she saw Anna attempting to run to meet him in the icy field. With a twist of her wrist, Elsa crafted ice skates for everyone, (except for her and Olaf for obvious reasons) that allowed them to move easily through the ice.

"Kristoff!" Anna called him joyfully. "We were just talking about you! I've to introduce you to a great friend of ours" She said while grabbing to his arm to avoid falling, hugged him and started skating back with him. "Here. Kristoff, this is Kira Nightingale, she is has being our friend for the last ten years and Grand Marshal and Lady Protector for the last four… Kira, this is Kristoff, my boyfriend, he is the Master Ice Collector and Deliveryman of Arendelle." Anna let go Kristoff's hand to allowed them to say hello while she went to greet Sven.

 _"Nice to finally meet you, Kristoff, Anna has told me a lot about you."_ Kira said while shaking hands with Kristoff and giving him a warm smile. Has Anna had said, Kristoff was a little shy around the royals, so he had to be encouraged.

"Really? What kind of things?" Kristoff asked in panic

 _"Only good things, don't worry"_ Kira answered, but to herself she was saying _"Part of them"._

"Oh, good! She had told me a lot of good things of you too. I'm glad I could put a face to the name" Kristoff said while letting her hand go and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Ah! This is my friend and loyal partner, Sven! Come to say hi!" Kristoff presented Sven to Kira and signaled Sven to come closer. Sven started to come closer but all of the sudden tried to stop while whining in fear only to end up in the floor. Astonishment went through Kristoff and Anna's faces, while Elsa stared with a confused expression. Fear started creeping through Kira's back and swallow a lump that had formed in her throat. That's why she never got close to animals. Not because she didn't like them but because they could sense and smell her darkest secret. She had to do something, or things would start to go down a painful road for her.

"Sven? What is it pal? What's gone into you?" Kristoff said sliding closer to him and looked back to Kira "I'm sorry, I don't know why he is acting like this". He saw that Kira had gone pale, even for her toasted skin color.

"Hey Sven… She is a friend of ours… there's nothing to be afraid of" Anna said while caressing the back of Sven's neck to calm the reindeer down and keep him in a spot. While in the floor Sven's scared eyes met silver ones. Kira had kneeled to his actual level and was staring at him intently and in her eyes, you could see purple starting to spread and cover silver if you were looking at her in that moment, which no one was as they were looking a clumsy and fearful Sven that all the sudden started calming down.

 _"It's alright Sven… I'm not going to harm you… I'm a friend"_ Kira said, her smooth voice sounding deeper and softer but much intense and a smile crossing her lips. She stood up when she saw Sven had settle down and glided towards him. _"I suppose I can cause quite an impression…"_ She said with a light chuckle while looking warmly to Kristoff and Anna, her eyes back to her usual silver. _"Humm… Kristoff… you're forgetting someone"_ Kira said while tilting her head to Elsa's direction.

"Oh! Shoot! Hi, Els… I mean… Your Majesty… I mean…" Kristoff trailed off uncomfortable. Elsa just giggled behind her hand.

"It's Ok, Kristoff. Just Elsa, you're as family to me, you can treat me casually when we are not on a meeting or something diplomatic." Elsa gave him a kind smile and look to Kira with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile "You haven't been the only one I had to remember that…". Kira just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"So, Sven just got a little nervous, isn't it right Sven?" Olaf said cheerfully to Sven, who grimaced, if that was possible for a reindeer, and snorted.

"Hey, that's not polite" Olaf said to Sven and then "whispered" to Kristoff while covering his mouth by the side with his hand. "I think somebody had a C.R.U.S.H" spelling the last word. Sven was able to hear him a gave an astonish look to Olaf. They suddenly heard a warm lovely laughter that, for their surprise, was from Kira, who was bending bending from it. Anna and Elsa were agape as they have never heard Kira laugh so intensely and freely, Kristoff and Sven were watching in amusement as they have heard that Kira was reserved and warm-hearted but scarcely laugh, and Olaf was watching in amazement as he had never heard the serious Lady Protector laugh, much less in that joyful way. Not much seconds later, all the group was laughing as Kira's laugh was more contagious that they had realized and hearing all the different laughs was more contagious yet.

 _"Ok…Ok…"_ Kira said between intakes of breath. " _Anna… you took Elsa and me out of the office to the courtyard and asked, sort of demanded, Elsa to freeze the courtyard… now you have an ice field… what are you up to?"_ Everyone looked to Anna, waiting for her answer.

"Well… isn't it obvious? Let's ice skate!" Anna said blissfully while taking Kristoff and started gliding away with a smirk on her face. Elsa and Kira shrugged and started skating their ways almost dancing in the ice field. For Anna and Kristoff was a little hard still to ice skate, they managed not to fall and to glide from one side to other, but they couldn't twist and twirl, jump and slide has gracefully as Kira did, and less as perfect as Elsa did. So, their competitive side surfaced, and they started to try twirls and jumps, almost always ending clumsily on the ice floor while Olaf was trying to teach Sven to ice skate, which was a really hard task considering he was a reindeer, but that didn't stop Olaf.

 **A/N: In the chocolate moment, when Anna demands chocolate a put " Give . Me .Chocolate"... don't know why it didn't appear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's keep the fun and tense moments for a while ;)**

"Wow, Anna! Take it slow! What is it?" Elsa said between giggles with an eyebrow shot up. They have managed to go at the same pace that Anna did, so now they were running through the corridors of the castle as they did when they were younger.

"No time to take it slow! Come on! Let's not waist time!" Anna said looking back over her shoulder. She was taking them to the main stairs of the palace and through the doors to the front courtyard. When they arrived at the middle Anna stop suddenly, released their hands and stared at Elsa with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Elsa said confused. Kira looked between Anna and Elsa not knowing what Anna's intentions were. Anna patted the stone floor with her foot, look at the floor and then back again to Elsa. Elsa stared and then rolled her eyes and smiled back at her sister knowingly. She stomped the floor and ice start to spread widely all over the courtyard and with a little twirls and twist of her hands that glowed with her magic, she was able to turn their front courtyard into an ice skating field. Elsa ended with a twirl of her one, gliding across the ice with easiness and grace, a warm smile plastered in her face.

"What are you doing? Wow!" They heard an unmistakable joyful bubbly voice calling behind them. They turn to see Olaf, Elsa's snowman, that was not much taller than 4'5" ft, branches working as his arms and hands and a carrot for a nose, black eyes as the color of the three stones that looked like buttons and three thin branches as hair in his unproportioned head. He was trying to regain his stance at the sudden shift of floor while giving an innocent and happy two-toothed smile.

"Hey Olaf! Where is Kristoff?" Anna asked

"He's sharing a carrot with Sven" Olaf said bluntly

 _"He is what?"_ Kira asked not wanting to let her imagination flow.

"He's sharing a carrot with Sven" Olaf repeated whilst he got closer to Elsa

"Is a habit of his… He got it for growing with a reindeer as a friend and troll as family… I forgot you haven't met him yet!" Anna said cheerfully.

 _"No… I haven't had the pleasure…"_ Kira said while giving Elsa a disturbed look. Elsa giggled. _"I have been on missions or diplomatic meetings outside every time he was here…"_ Kira trailed off at hearing unknown footsteps. She quickly turned to see a mountain of a man, around 6'ft tall, blonde haired but not platinum as Elsa's, wearing ice harvester clothing and was been accompanied by a reindeer that gave the impression that was almost acting like a domesticated dog.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" The blonde tall men waved his hand high and have a shy smile on his face. Kira relaxed when she saw Anna attempting to run to meet him in the icy field. With a twist of her wrist, Elsa crafted ice skates for everyone, (except for her and Olaf for obvious reasons) that allowed them to move easily through the ice.

"Kristoff!" Anna called him joyfully. "We were just talking about you! I've to introduce you to a great friend of ours" She said while grabbing to his arm to avoid falling, hugged him and started skating back with him. "Here. Kristoff, this is Kira Nightingale, she is has being our friend for the last ten years and Grand Marshal and Lady Protector for the last four… Kira, this is Kristoff, my boyfriend, he is the Master Ice Collector and Deliveryman of Arendelle." Anna let go Kristoff's hand to allowed them to say hello while she went to greet Sven.

 _"Nice to finally meet you, Kristoff, Anna has told me a lot about you."_ Kira said while shaking hands with Kristoff and giving him a warm smile. Has Anna had said, Kristoff was a little shy around the royals, so he had to be encouraged.

"Really? What kind of things?" Kristoff asked in panic

 _"Only good things, don't worry"_ Kira answered, but to herself she was saying _"Part of them"._

"Oh, good! She had told me a lot of good things of you too. I'm glad I could put a face to the name" Kristoff said while letting her hand go and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Ah! This is my friend and loyal partner, Sven! Come to say hi!" Kristoff presented Sven to Kira and signaled Sven to come closer. Sven started to come closer but all of the sudden tried to stop while whining in fear only to end up in the floor. Astonishment went through Kristoff and Anna's faces, while Elsa stared with a confused expression. Fear started creeping through Kira's back and swallow a lump that had formed in her throat. That's why she never got close to animals. Not because she didn't like them but because they could sense and smell her darkest secret. She had to do something, or things would start to go down a painful road for her.

"Sven? What is it pal? What's gone into you?" Kristoff said sliding closer to him and looked back to Kira "I'm sorry, I don't know why he is acting like this". He saw that Kira had gone pale, even for her toasted skin color.

"Hey Sven… She is a friend of ours… there's nothing to be afraid of" Anna said while caressing the back of Sven's neck to calm the reindeer down and keep him in a spot. While in the floor Sven's scared eyes met silver ones. Kira had kneeled to his actual level and was staring at him intently and in her eyes, you could see purple starting to spread and cover silver if you were looking at her in that moment, which no one was as they were looking a clumsy and fearful Sven that all the sudden started calming down.

 _"It's alright Sven… I'm not going to harm you… I'm a friend"_ Kira said, her smooth voice sounding deeper and softer but much intense and a smile crossing her lips. She stood up when she saw Sven had settle down and glided towards him. _"I suppose I can cause quite an impression…"_ She said with a light chuckle while looking warmly to Kristoff and Anna, her eyes back to her usual silver. _"Humm… Kristoff… you're forgetting someone"_ Kira said while tilting her head to Elsa's direction.

"Oh! Shoot! Hi, Els… I mean… Your Majesty… I mean…" Kristoff trailed off uncomfortable. Elsa just giggled behind her hand.

"It's Ok, Kristoff. Just Elsa, you're as family to me, you can treat me casually when we are not on a meeting or something diplomatic." Elsa gave him a kind smile and look to Kira with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile "You haven't been the only one I had to remember that…". Kira just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"So, Sven just got a little nervous, isn't it right Sven?" Olaf said cheerfully to Sven, who grimaced, if that was possible for a reindeer, and snorted.

"Hey, that's not polite" Olaf said to Sven and then "whispered" to Kristoff while covering his mouth by the side with his hand. "I think somebody had a C.R.U.S.H" spelling the last word. Sven was able to hear him a gave an astonish look to Olaf. They suddenly heard a warm lovely laughter that, for their surprise, was from Kira. Anna and Elsa were agape as they have never heard Kira laugh that way, and Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were watching in owe as if they have never heard someone laugh before. Not much seconds later, all the group was laughing as Kira's laugh was more contagious that they had realized and hearing all the different laughs was more contagious jet.

 _"Ok…Ok…"_ Kira said between intakes of breath. " _Anna… you took Elsa and me out of the office to the courtyard and asked, sort of demanded, Elsa to freeze the courtyard… now you have an ice field… what are you up to?"_ Everyone looked to Anna, waiting for her answer.

"Well… isn't it obvious? Let's ice skate!" Anna said blissfully while taking Kristoff and started gliding away with a smirk on her face. Elsa and Kira shrugged and started skating their ways almost dancing in the ice field. For Anna and Kristoff was a little hard still to ice skate, they managed not to fall and to glide from one side to other, but they couldn't twist and twirl, jump and slide has gracefully as Kira did, and less as perfect as Elsa did. So, their competitive side surfaced, and they started to try twirls and jumps, almost always ending clumsily on the ice floor while Olaf was trying to teach Sven to ice skate, which was a really hard task considering he was a reindeer, but that didn't stop Olaf.

After a while of ice skating, the sun had moved towards fjords and the birds where singing louder. It was around five in the afternoon and Elsa and Kira halted, wide-eyed and stared each other frightful.

"Oh, no…!"

" _Did we…?"_

"Your Majesty, Lady NightingaAAAHH!" Everyone stopped skating after the screams and the thuds that followed them to see Kai accompanied by a silver-haired old woman that wore the same servant uniform that Kai, scattered on the floor. They started trying to get up but miserably failed their attempts, falling to the ice field again. Elsa and Kira stiffened and hold their laughter but ended up giggle just as the rest, while Olaf got closer.

"Kai, Gerda, it's glide and pivot, glide and pivot. Not scream and fall" Olaf said innocently with the purest intention to help them. The rest started bending in laughter while Elsa got close and remove the ice floor of that area with a concern but amused look on her face, being closely followed by Kira.

"Your Majesty! That was not funny nor appropriate for a person of your stature!" Gerda said stern and accusingly. "And, Lady Nightingale, you should have remained aware of the hour! It is your job to protect her Majesty and her interest, and that includes arriving to the next meeting on time and prepared!" She now was nagging at Kira, poking her in her medaled chest. Kira gave her and Kai a warm smile and looked intently at them, purple starting to flow in silver, and put a gloved hand in one of their shoulders, gripping slightly at them.

 _"Everything is alright. We are on time. The work is prepared, and the councilmen can wait the Queen of Arendelle, not backwards. And Kai, you said yourself that the Queen needed a break for her daily duties, and so her sister provided it and now we are ready to continue our work."_ Kira said, the same deep soft but intense voice that she used before with Sven. This time, as Elsa was closer, she couldn't avoid feeling relaxed and enchanted at Kira's voice, she could hear it rumbling in her head, almost like her voice came from two similar but different persons, she couldn't quite explain it, as it wasn't an overwhelming feeling and stopped in the moment she got silence. Kira put her arms down and smile warmly again, she then turned to bow at Anna and the rest of Elsa's friends and walk by a calmed and little astonished Kai and Gerda and signaled Elsa to pass through the doors and guide the way to the next meeting. Elsa smiled sadly at her sister and her friends and started walking toward the doors but didn't undo the icy floor, letting it like that for them to keep having fun, but didn't missed the expressions of befuddled and confusion in her servants faces as if they didn't remember why they were upset.

While walking across corridors to the next meeting, Elsa stopped Kira, knowing that the hallway was empty and so did the rooms and the corridors that connected with the one they were standing.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked in a whisper, seriousness in her face.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Kira asked with confusion

"Don't play ignorant with me. You know what I mean. First Sven has a panic when he got close to you and calmed down when you talked to him, and then an angry Gerda and Kai burst through the doors and started nagging at us, and yet **again,** you were able to calm them by talking to them." Elsa said between clenched teeth, the temperature of the hallway decreased several degrees.

 _"Elsa, I just…"_ Kira started, but was silence by a raised hand

"More than that, I felt something when I heard you speaking with the servants. Your voice was changed, it rumbled in my head, it still is, and it felt different. I couldn't get it out… it was almost like…" Elsa trailed off, confused, frustrated and annoyed at her friend. It felt like she got powers, but she was her friend, she would have told her so, more if she knew about her own powers even before her sister could remember. It couldn't be, she couldn't have…

" _It's almost like I had powers over the mind?"_ Kira said, now she was looking straight to Elsa, her silver eyes were starting to get overflown by purple, a sad look in them. _"I'm sorry Els, I do… I lied about the prophecy, I did know what it meant, it talks about me, I'm the warrior that was written about in stone and I didn't tell you about my powers because it'd meant to explain a lot of things I don't want to…"_ Kira's voice started to sound deeper and intense again. Now Elsa could really feel what she felt before, her voice rumbling in her head, ringing in her ears and she relaxed, just staring at Kira whose eyes were colder now. _"So, Elsa, I just was able to calm down Sven, Gerda and Kai by talking to them, they looked to me and saw that a was telling the truth, nothing more. You will forget about the sensations you had earlier and now, and you won't remember this talking at all."_ Kira ended talking and Elsa started blinking confused and focused again in Kira, that was holding her by the shoulders with a concern look in silver eyes.

"What happened?" Elsa asked still confused and with a little headache

" _Nothing serious… You just got a little dizzy, that is all, maybe you are really overworking yourself, Your Majesty. Why don't you let me handle this meeting and go get some rest?"_ Kira said sadness and guilt in her eyes, but Elsa didn't know why… she dismissed it as a friend being worried.

"No, I am fine, it is alright. Let us go together to the meeting, if I feel ill again I will ask you to escort me out to my chambers." Elsa said while regaining her queenly composure and both started walking toward the meeting room just two corridors ahead.

 _"Wait…Before we enter…"_ Kira trailed off

"Yes?" Elsa looked to Kira with serenity

 _"I have a suggestion, your Majesty, if it is not too bold…_ " Kira looked to Elsa waiting for her to let her continue with her idea, which Elsa complied with a nod. _"We do not want the meeting to extent like the last one and less stand by insinuations, so, my suggestion would be for you to use your powers and chill a little the room."_ At that point, Elsa was looking with frown in her forehead. _"Just to lower some degrees in the temperature, something unnoticed but at the same time, uncomfortable for the rest. They would want to end the meeting as soon as possible and will agree faster to your proposals."_ Kira looked with determination to Elsa, to prove that she wasn't playing around or trying to amuse herself in the meeting.

"You are telling me to cheat in the meeting, Lady Nightingale?" Elsa said with an eyebrow raised.

 _"No, only to strategize. It is like taking a warm bath, if it is warm, you will stay longer and use more time, but if the water gets colder, you would remain less time on the bath. Well… most of us will do that."_ Kira ended with a sly grin.

"Interesting idea… but what about you? You would get cold too." Elsa said with a worried look

 _"Do not worry about me, I am used to the shifting temperatures and I am used to your powers. Beside you and I know that we do not want to extend our time in that room."_ Kira said with a playful smile

"You are right, I do not want to repeat the last meeting." Elsa said, and with that she raised her hands and started sending a chilling soft breeze through the gaps of the wooden doors they have in front of them. After a few seconds of sending the cold breeze she stopped, took a deep breath and look toward her protector, who nodded and went to open the doors.

"Good Afternoon, Gentlemen" Elsa said while she queenly wiggled towards her seat in the headboard of the table.

"Your Majesty" They all stand while bowing the Queen and then sat after her. This time Elsa signaled to Kira to seat at her right. Kira nodded and took her place in the table. Some of the presents looked at this with amusement and other with annoyance, after all, the Lady Protector was that, at this calmed time, and was an outsider not born or raised in the kingdom to have such a seat. She should be standing as the last meeting, but they wouldn't contradict the Queen of Arendelle.

"Let us start with the trading scrolls you have in front of you. Each of the scrolls have details of the products, incoming and exchange for your respective kingdoms and the taxes for them." Elsa knew that the trading proposal that she had planned was a little bold, it secure not only the arrival of constant raw material that Arendelle didn't produce or couldn't procure in certain seasons, but also less cost, more profit and the alliance of the neighbor kingdoms, because is something happened to her Kingdom would mean a great lost for the other Kingdoms, as Arendelle was one of the few Kingdoms that traded ice constantly for the warmer Kingdoms and also rare plants and fruits that only sustain in cold, and were highly valuable for the nobility. "It is everything in order with our agreements?" Elsa said while giving a glimpse to Kira that was looking calmly to the noblemen around them, probably searching for more strange behaviors.

"Y…Ye…Yes…, Y…Your Majesty…" One of the noblemen said while slightly shivering. "May I as… ask? Are you not cold?" Elsa smiled to herself, Kira's idea was working.

"The cold never bother me" Elsa said to the nobleman with a small smile, then looked to Kira, whose face was slightly pale. "Lady Nightingale, are you cold? You are closer to me than the rest of the presents, you should be colder…" Elsa trailed off, a little worried that she had gone too far with her powers.

 _"Not at all, your Majesty, it is quite warm outside, and we have the sun almost straight at us, so no, I am not cold. Thank for your concern."_ Kira said with a gentle nod

"Is any of you cold? Should I ask for the fireplace to be lighten?" Elsa said with a preoccupated voice to the rest of the noblemen. That was getting out of the plan, but she needed to act concerned or they'd notice it.

"No, Your Majesty, it is fine. Let us move on with the following scrolls". Lord Bachelsen said in a forced smooth tone and shivering slightly. He was a tall and voluminous man with dark brown hair and little green eyes. Elsa glimpse again to Kira to see a soft smile in her lips. Her strategy had work.

The trading negotiations followed smoothly for a while until two of the noblemen started discussing angrily, cold forgotten.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen! please, remain calmed. There is no need for yelling to each other, that is why we are here." Lord Bachelsen said to the two fighting noblemen in is deep voice

"You do not have the right to speak! You just want to leek the heels of her Majesty to gain a spot in the royal council!" One of the angry noblemen said.

"Enough! I would not tolerate insults towards any member of this table." Elsa said in a commanding voice.

 _"Your Majesty, if I may?"_ Kira asked. Elsa nodded and wave her to continue. Kira stood up and spoke with a strong voice. _"Gentlemen, I agree with her Majesty and for keeping things calmly in between ourselves and our kingdoms I propose you to help us in planning the next Summer Festival in Arendelle and will allow you to come with your best products and merchandises. That way you would gain profits, know of our incoming products and have a good time, if Your Majesty allows this idea?"_ Kira ended looking to Elsa expectant.

Elsa weighed the idea. It would give them a chance to loosen up a little the actual tensions and to clear any doubts that they had earlier.

"I will allow it" Elsa said. The noblemen nodded in agreement, several of them expectant of this Summer Festival, others just with resignation. "Those it gave any problems for you and your men, Sir Figenborg? To take care and protect our citizens and visitors from any events, I mean." Elsa looked towards the Captain of the city guard that was lost in thought with a strange smile on his face. "Captain?" Elsa called again.

"Oh! I am sorry, Your Majesty. Of course, there is no problem." Sir Figenborg said with his smooth baritone voice after regaining is serious composure. Suddenly, Kira spoke with an angry tone and an intense glare toward Lord Huntington.

 _"Would you be so kind to repeat yourself, Lord Huntington?"_ Kira said with a look that seems to penetrate through the core of the soul and make swallow and shrink several of the noblemen near. 

"I was saying that it would be really unfortunate if something so festive was interrupted by foul people." Lord Huntington said in his tenor voice while adding softly under his breath "Bastard Arkarian bitch" without anyone to hear him, or so he thought as Elsa could see Kira getting angrier, her teeth clenched, her hands in fists, a low growl coming from her throat that only she could hear and a strange warm emanating from her. Lord Bachelsen got extremely uncomfortable under her gaze, so he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, the Summer Festival sounds amusing. Shall we start planning it?" He said with a nervous chuckle. The rest of the members nodded in agreement, also nervous at the tense atmosphere that had settle.

Elsa looked at Kira, she was still with the same intense look but the growling and the strange warm had gone. Elsa looked back to the members and nodded in agreement, and the planification for the festival started. Kira remained silent for the rest of the meeting looking to the members and writing notes in a scroll for the ideas agreed for the festival. The meeting ended up earlier that Elsa had thought, as planned by Kira, but didn't end up calmly as wished.

"Well, Your Majesty, this all was quite interesting, but I still have to digress about your situation. You are an only monarch ruler, I would strongly recommend your Majesty to find a man that could fulfil the role of King as it would look as a strong and reinforced government…" Lord Huntington was speaking when he was cut by two slams in the big wooden table.

"How dare you speak so freely of what I am capable of!" Elsa shouted angrily while at the same time Kira shouted.

 _"Who do you think you are talking to, Lord **Surrogate**_." Kira shouted through clenched teeth, the low growl back and her gaze more intense than ever. _"I specially warned you not to speak to her Majesty like that again! And Her Majesty herself made it clear as ice and was being cool."_ Kira added smirking.

"Was that sarcasm and a pun?" Elsa whispered to Kira trying to keep her angry composure.

" _Couldn't avoid it"_ Kira whispered back easily keeping her composure unchanged. Elsa cleared her throat.

"This meeting ends now!" Elsa said commandingly. She turned her gaze to Lord Huntington and said to him. "From now on, you are not welcome anymore in this kingdom. You have disrespect me enough times and I have been more than patient with you, but that it is. You will embark your ship and return to Incoria, and I will send a letter to your King giving him a possibility of continuing the negotiations if he sends someone more suitable for this kind of work." Elsa said while wiggling stormed out of the room, followed by Kira and an unsettle Sir Figenborg.

"Y…Your Majesty.?" Sir Figenborg said

"Yes?" Elsa said stopping to a halt and turning to see the nervous Captain

"If I may ask, why did my men change from the schedule I gave them?" The Captain asked

"Because I order it to." Elsa said bluntly. "They have to learn different positions in their line of work. We do not know when we can be attack and if they do not get used to different scenarios and places they could easily fall in enemy's hands." Elsa said to a now astonish Captain.

"Are…Are we expecting…an attack, Your Majesty?" The Captain said more nervous than before.

"Not for now, Captain. You can dismiss" Elsa said sharply.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And the drama keeps on! Confrontation time!. Also short chapter... Sorry... but it had to be like this.**

Elsa and Kira started walking toward the main hall that connected to the kitchens has they have skipped yet again another meal as the sun was almost hiding behind the fjords and Elsa was killing for a cup of tea to calm her anger but were distracted by the sound of a dispute outside in what it seemed to be the courtyard. They looked to each other in confusion, anger forgotten, raced toward the main doors and burst them open to see the argument. Anna was behind Kristoff, who had a defensive stance against a man in front of them, that was Lord Huntington himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa said with a frown.

"Elsa" Anna chirped whilst still behind Kristoff, a trail of blood in her forearms and her dress torn in some places, Kristoff had a purple eye and blood trailing from his nose. "He just came out of the blue screaming things of treachery and witches…or was it bitches… I don't know! The thing is that he came and push me, and Kristoff tried to protect me and..." Anna was cut in her rambling by a laughing Lord Huntington.

"And now the 'Queen' and her bitch come to punish me for my actions. Ah! you are not a queen, you are just a stupid child with power!" Huntington said mockingly

"How dare you!" Elsa and Anna said at the same time. Kristoff remained silent, not knowing what to do, just to protect Anna from the mad bulky man. Elsa raised her hands, ready to charge a blizzard to the man that had hurt her sister, when she felt a gloved hand gripping one of her wrist.

 _"Please, allow me to challenge him to a duel."_ Kira said to Elsa. She lowered her hands and stared with a frown to her.

"A duel?" Elsa with confusion in her voice.

 _"Trust me"_ Kira said with determination in her silver eyes. Elsa knew the strength and capability of her friend, she had seen her training day and night, warm and cold, summer and winter before she achieved her titles, what she didn't know was Lord Huntington's abilities with the sword and considering what he just did, he certainly was capable of any kind of tricks.

"Alright" Elsa said to Kira with nod. "Lord Huntington! Here by I allow the challenge made by Lady Nightingale to a duel with you. If you win, we will withdraw any accusation against you and we will keep negotiating with you personally. If you lose, you will go away from my kingdom and I will sent a letter with our accusations to your King, so you be treated properly for insult, defame and conspire against me and for attacking without reason to the Princess of Arendelle. Who bleeds first lose. What do you say?" Elsa said sternly and looked to the smuggling face of Huntington.

"Fine" Huntington said with an overdramatic bow. "Let's end this"

He and Kira got closer to the center of the courtyard, which wasn't with ice anymore, while Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven got closer to Elsa. Several other people started appearing and pocking their heads out of balconies and windows of the castle or gather around near the gates to see what the dispute was about.

"Elsa, are you ok with this, isn't this too dangerous?" Anna asked her sister with worry

"I'm not… but Kira insisted… She didn't tell me why, but I imagine it must be something of her past. I have never see her this upset… She normally is serene even in the tensest of situations." Elsa said also worry written in blue eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe she can't tolerate that man passed over you and hurt you both without a payback." Kristoff said while shrugging. If that was Kira's feelings he could perfectly understand her, as he was about to do the same thing for Anna when Elsa and Kira broke through the main doors.

In the meantime, of their conversation Kira and Huntington had gone to the center of the big courtyard, unsheathed their swords and put them close enough for the sword to slid one over the other and for their faces to be inches away. Both were glaring to each other, Huntington with a smug and Kira with serenity.

"Start!" They both heard Elsa command and they separated and started swinging and slashing to the other, trying to make the other bleed. Kira swung her sword from the side and was parry barely inches from Huntington's thorax, then again, she pressed on with a slash from the side of her head to the Huntington's chest who scarcely block it again. So, they continue this way, the smug of Huntington's face vanishing by the minute and being replaced by an angry one whilst Kira kept her serene look. The clashing of the swords reverberated through the courtyard, everyone looking intently at their movements trying to glimpse or know if one of them was going to make a false movement or surrender. Drops of sweat started to spread in all of Huntington's face and body from the exertion., while he could see Kira fresh and unperturbed, which make him even more angrier.

"You little Arkarian bitch! You should have died with the rest of your savage kind!" He said through clenched teeth.

" _If my kind are savage, I don't know what your kind is. We don't go attacking people out of nowhere"_ She said to him with a hint of mocking in her voice

"Shut it and die, filth!" He retorted and started attacking harder. Kira just parry and block his attacks almost effortlessly. He realized that she was playing with him, which made him even madder.

 _"Oh! and thank you for admitting that your kingdom was the one to send the raiders to mine and slayed the citizens and the royal family. Now I know what moves your present plans."_ Kira said to him with a cold unsettling glare.

Huntington shouted in anger and raised his sword to hit her, but at last moment changed the direction and hit Kira in the head. She stumbled back, holding the left side of her forehead with a hand and looked up. Things all the sudden seemed to slow down, she could see Elsa with a hand covering her mouth, horror written in her face, Kristoff with his eyes widen and covering a snugging Anna that was trying to avoid looking, Olaf and Sven between Elsa, Anna and Kristoff about to run to aid her, as they all saw Huntington took the blade with both hands and raise his hands over his head to give a final deathly blow. Before Elsa could call it off, Kira, fast as a lightning, switch the grip of her blade, making the hilt go to the front and the point to the back, bended her knees and thrusted to Huntington and ended behind him, still in that position with her sword gripped with her right hand and the left over it without touching it, her serene look straight toward the royal family. A line of blood started to appear in Huntington's neck who was frozen in astonishment, he left his sword fall from his hands and fall to his knees. Kira straightened up, made a fast move downwards with her blade to clean it for the drops of blood that had remained on it and sheathed her sword. Then she turned to Huntington and extended her hand in a peace offer. Huntington hesitated, then grabbed it to be strongly pull upwards, getting again face to face with Kira.

 _"You know, be thankful that her Majesty said to first blood. If she hadn't put a limit, your head would have rolled to the floor in the same beginning, Incorian pest."_ Kira said with and ice-cold glare and a soft growl, that make Huntington swallow a lump and his blood to run out of his face. _"And, thank you for settling my dudes, I wasn't one hundred percent sure your kingdom had attacked mine, but your reaction told me everything"_ She ended up with a mocking smirk, let his hand go, turn around to face Elsa and bowed. Everyone that had witness the early encounter and the duel were applauding. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had a relieved smile in their faces and Olaf and Sven where jumping in happiness. Elsa raised a hand to ask for silence whilst Kira straightened up again.

"As agreed, you have lost. So, you will be sent to your kingdom and we will demand justice for your actions." Elsa waved her hand to make ice handcuffs in Huntington's hands and signaled the guards. "Guards, please take Lord Huntington to his ship and see that he leaves without delay." She commanded. When everyone was gone, and only Elsa, Anna and Kira were left alone, Elsa got closer to Kira with an angry look on her face and…

" **Slap!** " In a second Kira had her face turn to her left with a glowing red mark of Elsa's hand in her right side. Kira was silent in stupor, Anna had both hands covering her mouth in shock and Elsa had a heartbroken look with teardrops falling through her cheeks.

"Do you know how worried sick we were about you?" Elsa said between sniffles "You could have died! That man wasn't going to stop!" She gripped Kira's forearms and look at her intensely through watery blue eyes.

 _"I was doing my job as your Protector"_ Kira said facing Elsa. A trail of blood was arriving to the base of her jaw in her left side.

"Nonsense! What were you thinking?" Elsa said, worry written in blue and teal blue. Elsa raised her left hand to Kira's forehead, who winced a little by the touch.

" _I wasn't thinking."_ Kira said bluntly _"Not at the beginning at least. I couldn't stand him insulting and mocking you and then attacking Anna and Kristoff. I had to do something! When you raised your hands gave me the idea. If we attacked if and hurt him without anything official could mean the Incoria Kingdom's declaration of war, but if we did something that both sides agreed…"_

"His defeat would be official" Elsa ended the idea.

"And it would be a war declaration to Arendelle! Kira you're a genius!" Anna said hugging Kira fiercely

 _"It wasn't me… Elsa gave me the idea. She was risking war to protect her beloved ones."_ Kira said a little out of breath from the hug. " _If it were a citizen in the same position that you two were I'd have done the same thing_ " She look to Anna and then to Elsa _"Just as you had done"_ Kira gave a warm smile to the royal sisters and they reply with a group hug and their own smiles.

"Let's go inside and make the physician look at you both." Elsa said, "Kristoff is already there." With that Anna sprinted inside the castle, letting Elsa and Kira alone, making both chuckle at the enamored young woman. "And sorry for slapping you…" She looked Kira, who shrugged

 _"I deserved it for not telling you my idea"_ She gave a sheepish smile back


End file.
